world_of_psionfandomcom-20200216-history
Naomi
Naomi is the main character of Dulled Mind. She is a Psion, born and raised on her species' homeworld of Istav, and like most members of the Tulsi's crew, have the death sentence on them in no less than 10 different sectors. Backstory Early life Born on Istav, Naomi was abandoned by fearful parents when her Psionic powers manifested in their daughter at the age of five, surviving by going from gang to gang, until she was able to stowaway on the Tulsi. Adult life Her service on the Tulsi, which has gone on for twenty years uninterrupted, has been marked with multiple close-calls and near-death-scenarios in which she barely escaped. She is the second-youngest crew member by the time of Dulled Mind, only older than her long-time lover (going on 7 years), Kate. Personality Naomi is a bitter individual, much of her life either being hunted as the scum of society, or hunting down similar people. From multiple brushes with death, she's gained a sort of "devil-may-care" attitude towards her own mortality, at least when not directly threatened. She's direct, and often doesn't waste much time with explanations or elaboration. What she needs to know, she demands fast, and what others need to know, they learn fast. There's no point in her mind to ritual, etiquette, or really anything that hinders or takes more time than it needs to. Thus, when talking to officials of other nations, she tends to be rather snappy and rude, urging them to get along with it rather than taking their sweet time with protocol. Naomi has a strong sense of what's "fair," particularly when dealing with Psionics. For this reason, she generally does not kill on a mission unless she is attacked first, a fact that's more than once gotten her into trouble. When dealing with the Anti-Psion Taskforce, however, that restriction drops, and she will take any opportunity she can to subvert, delay, or destroy the plans of the APTF, up to and including murder in cold blood. When the lives of innocents are on the line, this sense of fairness only becomes greater, as she will not suffer the heartless. On more than once occassion, she has come to blows with ostensible allies, whose solution to "the target is in this building" was to carpet-bomb the entire city block. She is also, behind an exterior of scars and weary expressions, extremely loving and affection towards those she holds dear. Particularly her pet bird Aria, whom she will carry gently in her hands throughout the ship, and towards Kate, her aforementioned lover. She concerns herself greatly with the health and safety of her loved ones, and much to the chagrin of her captain, will willingly take tactical disadvantages and detriments upon herself in order to ensure the long-term safety of those she loves. However, it takes quite some time for someone to earn themselves an exalted place in the list of "Naomi's loved ones," mostly because she is extremely slow to trust and even slower to admit that she trusts someone. After all, she served alongside Kate for four years before admitting she was interested. Naomi doesn't have any strong beliefs about the afterlife or spirituality, given her real-life experience with the Obscure and its denizens, which she regards outwardly with humour and a frustrated chuckle. However, she doesn't understand them, doesn't want to understand them, and is mortally terrified of them when the veil between Realities tear, like during Jumps. Category:Characters Category:Psions